destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Garden's Spire
The Garden's Spire is a story mission in Destiny and takes place in Meridian Bay, Mars. Objectives *Breach the Warbase *Locate the Spire *Assault the Tower *Cross the Field *Open the Gate *Capture the Spire *Hold off the Cabal *Wake the Eye *Face Primus Sha'aull *Claim the Eye Transcript {Loading screen} *'GHOST': I have a plan to charge the Gate Lord's eye. Deep in their Warbase, the Cabal are sitting on a Vex spire that connects to the Black Garden Gate. We free that Spire, we can charge the eye. We'll be hitting the Cabal where they're the strongest, so I hope you're ready for war. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': Here we go. Let's fight our way into their Warbase. The Guardian heads through the Scablands and travels towards Firebase Rubicon. *'GHOST': I need to locate the Spire. Let's keep moving. I'll scan for a good vantage point. The Guardian enters Rubicon Wastes. *'GHOST': That observation tower overhead--there's bound to be a way to locate the Spire there. The Guardian kills all Cabal occupying the tower. *'GHOST': Let's try that terminal! The Guardian deploys their Ghost at the terminal. *'GHOST': Come on, where is it?... I got it! It's on the other side of another defense line. A security mechanism is activated and alarms sound across Rubicon Wastes. *'GHOST': Well, if they didn't already know we're coming, they do now. The Guardian fights through Rubicon Wastes and reaches the door to Iron Line. The locked door automatically opens, allowing the Guardian entrance. *'GHOST': Uh, I think they just invited us in. The Guardian enters the area. *'GHOST': Feels like a trap. Alarms sound and Legionaries jump towards the Guardian, attacking. Three waves of Cabal attackers follow the first Legionaries, but the Guardian manages to defeat them. *'GHOST': Get ready. You know what happens when I open doors. Or: *'GHOST': Okay, I'll get to work on this door. The Guardian sends the Ghost to unlock the huge door barring access to the Legion's Keep. It opens, revealing three Phalanxes behind it. The Guardian quickly dispatches them and enters the Keep. *'GHOST': We're getting close. The Guardian reaches the outside, spotting a large bridge and the Garden's Spire just beyond it. *'GHOST': We have to cross that bridge. The Guardian approaches the bridge, and is ambushed by Cabal. *'GHOST': There's the Spire! Straight ahead! Fighting through the Cabal ambushers, the Guardian makes it to the Spire. *'GHOST': You handle the Cabal. I'll wake the eye. The Guardian kills the Cabal defending the area around the Spire. *'GHOST': There! A conduit to the Spire! Get me close! The Guardian lets Ghost access the conduit, and Zydron's eye appears inside it. *'GHOST': I have no idea what's about to happen. A beam of light shoots out between the eye and the Spire. Several cables inserted into the Spire are severed, and the top splits into numerous smaller pieces that start to float around it, revealing a large conflux underneath. The floating pieces disintegrate. A nearby door opens, and Primus Sha'aull jetpacks into the area with a group of Legionaries and Psions following him. The Guardian kills Sha'aull and proceeds to let Ghost retrieve the eye from the conduit. *'GHOST': The eye is charged! It's time to enter the Black Garden and finish this! {Mission ends} Gallery The Garden's Spire 1.jpg The Garden's Spire 2.jpg The Garden's Spire 3.jpg The Garden's Spire 4.jpg The Garden's Spire 5.jpg The Garden's Spire 7.jpg The Garden's Spire 8.jpg The Garden's Spire 9.jpg The Garden's Spire 10.jpg References Category:Destiny Story Missions